Fade to Black
by Wrath lover
Summary: Raven's jealousy gets the better of her as she stares at Beast Boy and Terra. How? Why? What did she do to deserve this pain? WARNING: BBTerra fluff: Major BBRae Songfic


_I wanna break your heart until it looks like mine_

_I wanna make a scene you put on rewind_

Raven glared at the back of Beast Boy's head as he grinned a goofy grin at Terra. She wanted to scream, to make Terra feel twice the pain she felt, but she just glared. It was all she could do as her lips quivered. Her muscles wouldn't budge.

_I wanna tear your eyes away from her outline_

_I wanna break your heart – is now a good time_

The worst part was Beast Boy was oblivious to Raven's pain, how much he tormented her by staring at Terra with such a lovesick look. How the empath would love to make him feel her pain, just so he would understand. Still, he gave no side look at her, no single glance. She was non-existent to him.

_I'd like for your to know, I've given you my best_

_But you can't let her go, let's be honest_

Even after she had betrayed them, he still followed her around like a lost puppy. It was sickening. Raven had tried ignoring the pain and heartache, to no avail. It was no use, she couldn't ignore it.

_Who am I to question?_

_Who are you to keep pretending?_

How could he just go back to her? Why did he ignore the fact that she had tried to kill them? When did he decide that he loved her? Where had she gone wrong? Questions rang through her mind, making her head throb, but it was ignorable compared to the pain of her heart being torn from her chest by the green changeling she had dared fall in love with.

_The love is just the tension_

_And I think I've found a resolution_

_To fade to black now_

He was the only one who brought her emotion, Love, out. But maybe Raven had been mistaking love for the tension between the two. Now all she wanted to do, what her emotions wanted to do, was fade away. She wanted so hard to disappear.

_I wanna give you up, but now you're making me a liar_

_Never getting what you want – is this desire_

But every time Terra wasn't around, she was the center of Beast Boy's attention. Even if she wanted to give him up, to forget the emotion called Love, he always turned back to her and doused her with attention.

_I wanna make you scream a little louder just because_

_I wanna capture all the beauty in your world the way she does_

Rage wanted her way with both Terra and Beast Boy. She wanted to rip them limb from limb for causing her such torment. Brave tried to ignore the pain, as did Happy and Rude. Knowledge and Wisdom poured themselves into books. Timidity and Love curled up and sobbed, completely open to the pain of Beast Boy's betrayal. And they all wanted revenge.

_I'd like for you to know, I've given you my best_

_But you can't let her go, so let's be honest_

Raven had tried and failed to grab his attention back to her around Terra, but it was like Terra was the only one he saw.

_Who am I to question?_

_And who are you to keep pretending?_

Why? What did Terra do to deserve such feelings?What had happened to the Beast Boy Raven had fallen in love with, the one who refused Terra? Or was it just an illusion on Raven's part?

_The love is just the tension_

_And I think I've found a resolution_

_To fade to black now_

The monks of Azarath had taught her about the soul of a human. Raven even remembered exactly what they had said.

"The soul is such a fragile thing. Sadness, fear, confusion. If even the slightest doubt exists, and is touched by the creepers of this world, that soul will be consumed by the dark."

_Who am I to question?_

_And who are you to keep pretending?_

Raven watched through slitted eyes as Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Terra's waist, pulling her closer to his body. Their faces were inches apart, the gap closing slowly. Just before their lips touched Raven jerked out of her seat, making a loud ruckus, and glaring at them, not caring to hide her hatred.

_The love is just the tension_

_And I think I've found a resolution_

_To fade to black now_

Beast Boy released Terra and raised a hand as he walked toward Raven, taking his time. But before he could reach her, Raven pulled away, glaring at him and Terra with four red eyes. She would never forgive him for the pain he caused.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"_I think I've found a resolution_

_To fade to black now..."_

Raven hissed as her body started to be consumed by darkness.

But she did not go alone. Oh, no, Raven tried to drag Terra down with her, instead Beast Boy leaped at her and enveloped her in an embrace. The darkness swallowed both Raven and Beast Boy up. The green changeling didn't glance back at Terra.

"What's happening, Raven?" Beast Boy whispered.

_Who am I to question?_

_And who are you to keep pretending?_

Raven's voice was like a sigh of wind. "I guess the soul really is weak. It has been consumed by darkness."

Beast Boy watched as the pale empath's skin started turning black. He gasped as tears formed in his eyes. "Raven, what's going on, here?"

_The love is just the tension_

_And I think I've found a resolution_

_To fade to black now_

The empath laughed bitterly. "The one with the weak soul is me? Am I going to disappear?"

"Don't disappear, Raven! Please!" the green changeling pleaded. "I love you!"

Her face was the only thing pale now, as everything else had turned black. It was too late to save her. She opened her eyes to look at the green changeling holding her, and what she saw shocked her. His green skin was turning black.

_And I think I've found a resolution_

"If you can't stay, then I will go with you!" Beast Boy stated, his voice full of emotion and devotion.

"Why?"

"I love you..."

_To fade to black now..._


End file.
